


Unexpected Cue

by saucyminx



Series: Unexpected Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared says something. Jensen always listens... sometimes; he might even get a little single-minded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Cue

Jared wandered around Chris' living room, eyes moving over the strange mish-mash of decorating styles. "Tell me again, Jensen." He could hear Jensen moving around in another room and spoke loudly so his husband could hear. "Why do we need to be over at Chris' while he's out on a date? I'm sure that his..." Jared's eyes glanced around the living room and settled on a small potted cactus, "cactus can survive a few hours on its own." Narrowing his eyes at a thump and a strange dragging sound that came from down the hall, Jared flopped down on Chris' couch.

"We're not here to babysit his cactus," Jensen pointed out, slight smirk playing across his lips as he pushed the cue balls across the green velvet covering the pool table and into the appropriate side pockets. A sharp thrill shot through his body as heat built low in the pit of his stomach, fingers curling around the buttons along his shirt and sliding them free of fabric. "Jared," he called as casually as possible, sliding his shirt apart and tugging along his waistline. “Come in here for a second," Jensen insisted and turned to lean against the pool table, dragging the zipper down on his jeans just enough to expose the dusting of sandy blond curls.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jared pushed up off the couch. "Jensen, I thought when we talked about this _date night_ business we were going to actually _do_ something. He headed down the hallway to the games room where he'd heard Jensen. "You know," he began again, slowing momentarily to look at a new photo Chris had put up in the hallway. "We could still catch a movie or something. I know how much you like holding my..." Jared's words stuttered to a brief halt as he walked into the games room, "hand," he finally continued. His eyes took in the scene quickly. The room was dimly lit, the hanging light over the pool table the only light on in the room.

 _Pool table._

Jared's tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. As usual, his husband was gorgeous. Jensen's cheeks had _that_ glow- the blooms of colour that grew on his cheeks when he wanted Jared. His white button down shirt hung open, falling off Jensen's honey-tanned belly. Closing the distance between them quickly Jared's lips curled into a slight smile as his fingers moved to trail along the edge of Jensen's open zipper. "Jen."

"You mentioned something about pool tables," Jensen pointed out, running his fingers slowly along the smooth mahogany wood that made up the side of the table he leaned against. His gaze dropped, lifting briefly to watch the rising flush on his husband's face from beneath his lashes. This was a role Jensen knew, playfully shy, that nervous, jittery boy he'd been when he was only seventeen and wanted Jared more than he wanted to breathe. He still wanted Jared that way, always would, and his hips moved up into the whisper of Jared's touch. "I want you," he whispered, hand extending to curl around Jared's neck and bring him close until their lips almost touched, "to fuck me. Right here." A slow smirk curved his lip up as his tongue just barely flicked out along Jared's lower lip.

Heat ricocheted through Jared's body. His tongue slid forward to run over the tingling skin of his bottom lip. "You..." Jared's eyes flicked to the side in the general direction of the front door, "s'Chris' place, his-" His eyes darted back to the pool table, the way Jensen's fingers were sliding along the wood, the way his hips rolled forward slightly - that subtle movement that Jared could spot a mile away. Jensen _really_ wanted this. "Thought this was _my_ thing - pool tables." He swallowed, leaning forward to glide into Jensen's space. Breath ghosting over his husband's cheek Jared let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan. His fingers spread wide apart, hand finally sliding up the heat of Jensen's belly, his chest.

Arching up into Jared's touch was automatic to his body and Jensen leaned harder against the wood, hooking a leg high around Jared's and bringing them together as much as possible. "Maybe you’re just my thing," he murmured and curled his fingers at the back of Jared's neck, looping into the hair as his body bent slowly back, pushing him into Jared.

”Maybe I just like the idea of you having me here, it'll just be our secret, and every time we come over from now on you'll think about it," Jensen curved back up and tugged sharply on Jared's hair, exposing his neck and mapping the skin with a long swipe of his tongue ending at the bottom of his ear lobe. "I know how jealous you get of Chris. Don't you want to claim me here in his house?" Jensen nipped at Jared's ear lobe before sucking it between his lips.

Shoving roughly at Jensen's shirt Jared yanked it down the rest of the way off Jensen's shoulders. It fell onto the green felt surface behind Jensen and Jared leaned forward to spread it open wide behind his husband. "Wouldn't want," Jared dragged his bottom lip along the artery throbbing in Jensen's neck, "to ruin Chris' table."

It would never matter how long they'd been married, how many months full of heat and touch had passed since they'd first met. Each time Jensen looked up at him like this, like he was the only man alive that Jensen wanted - Jared could feel his heart throttle up and a slow-painful-ache build in him.

"Chris," Jared growled against Jensen's neck, " _knows_ just like everyone else." Jared gripped Jensen's hips and lifted him slightly, shoving his ass the rest of the way up onto the pool table. His lips, a hair's breadth away from Jensen's whispered, "you're mine." Groaning softly Jared closed the distance, taking Jensen's mouth; their lips fit together with practiced ease, but this was urgent, a little rough. The heat in Jared's body was almost unbearable, his cock swollen and heavy in the _tight_ jeans Jensen had laid out for him that morning.

With a soft gasp Jensen opened his mouth wide and sucked greedily on Jared's tongue, fingers curled to drag nails along his husband's scalp. "Jared," he murmured into the kiss, hands dropping to work at the buttons along the front of his shirt, pushing the fabric apart enough to run his palms along the man's chest. Breaking the kiss Jensen let his nose brush along Jared's in a familiar, silent gesture of affection. "Mm, gonna fuck me with your clothes on?" Jensen asked, hips writing against the wood, leg sliding up to Jared's ass to bring him closer. "I always love that... when you just can't _wait_ to be buried in me," Jensen dropped his lips to the curve of Jared's clavicle, sucking along his favourite patch of skin. "I fucking love that you need me so much you can't stand it. Fucking love when all you're thinking about is being in me and I can see it in your eyes," Jensen moaned against Jared's skin, fingers sliding down to pop the button on Jared's jeans.

"I _fucking_ love it when you talk to me like that." Jared's hips rocked forward into his husband’s hands, feeling shocks of heat whenever Jensen's fingers brushed against his flesh. Yanking his own shirt aside, Jared reached around to slide his hand down under the waist band of his husband's jeans. Shoving at the denim, Jared dragged his lips across Jensen's cheek. Lips moving against Jensen's ear he whispered, "m'gonna fuck you so hard." Jared felt his husband shudder against him. Tugging at Jensen's ear lobe with his teeth Jared squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments trying to get himself under control.

Pulling back slightly, Jared ran his hands down over Jensen's sides, over the quivering muscles in his thighs so he could pull his husband's legs back before stepping back enough to flip Jensen over. With one hand Jared pressed against the small of Jensen's back, shoving the younger man down against the table, making sure the hard line in his loose jeans wasn't touching the table. His hand slid up Jensen's spine, up his neck and threaded into his hair. Gripping the hair tight Jared tugged Jensen's head back slightly; grip just the right side of painful. Leaning down Jared's voice was thick, "glad I made you grow your hair out a little now?" He rocked his hips forward into Jensen's ass, mouth falling open at the pressure.

" _Fuck_.” Jensen moaned low in his throat, body instinctively rocking back into Jared's. His fingers curled down into the table, searching for a hold he wouldn't find on the smooth surface. The felt of the table was smooth and warm against his chest, adding to the sensation and he writhed impatiently. "Jared... please," he begged through gritted teeth, switching techniques like a pro. He knew how to rile Jared up, get him going, then _beg_ until Jared could hardly keep his body upright. "I _need_ you so fucking much," Jensen growled, trying to negotiate the best placement for his body to grind up against Jared, sucking in sharp breaths to steady his racing heart. He could feel the heat of Jared's hand, the sharp barely there sting of his hair being pulled, all combining and growing to spin his mind into overtime.

" _God_ ," Jared murmured. Drawing back he curled his fingers over the back of his husband's jeans and yanked them down roughly. Smiling, Jared trailed his fingers over the pale flesh that appeared, sliding them along the cleft of his lover's ass. The way Jensen moved sent Jared's lust into overdrive and he moaned loudly as he fumbled with his own jeans, finally managing to free his throbbing cock. Palming Jensen's flesh his eyes darkened. Jensen always seemed to think that he had the upper hand, that Jared couldn't surprise him. Licking his lips one final time Jared parted the cheeks of his husbands ass and stepped back, lunging down to slide his tongue over his lover's red rimmed hole. Jared had fucked his husband that morning, slowly, gentle and lazy as they woke up. It was _not_ gentle and lazy now. His tongue dragged across Jensen's puckered flesh, the tip pushing forward into the muscle.

A sharp gasp left Jensen's mouth as he nearly scrambled across the table, at the same time rocking back into the warmth. "Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Jared," he hissed, sharp jolts of pleasure curved so rapidly up his spine he could hardly breathe. Jared's tongue _there_ was a definite unexpected surprise but _fuck_ if it wasn't the most amazing thing ever. "Shit, _shit_ ," he moaned loudly as his body moved in a steady squirm back into Jared's mouth. Jensen's fingers dragged along the green felt beneath him once more, sliding steadily down then around in a mindless arc.

Jared pushed his tongue against Jensen's muscle, slipping further inside as his fingers gripped Jensen's ass - digging hard into the warm flesh. Pulling back he lapped at Jensen's dark, ridged flesh, hips swinging forward unconsciously. One hand slid forward over Jensen's hip, fingers gripping his husband tightly, knowing he would bruise the tender flesh there, _wanting_ to mark him. The slightest stretch of his fingers and his blunt nails dragged over the hard flesh of Jensen's cock. _Just_ enough to tease, let Jensen know how close his hand was.

"Fuckin' tease..." Jensen gasped, hips jolting forward to try and get Jared to touch more of him. "C'mon Jared, c'mon..." he begged, rolling back up eagerly. He knew he was a writhing, squirming mess but Jensen was fairly sure Jared liked him like this best. Jensen was fairly certain they had the absolute _best_ sex life of any couple in the world, over two years together and still going strong. That didn't make him any less needy, even if Jared had just had him this morning. "Want you in me," he groaned, body in constant movement.

Standing up straighter, Jared tugged his husband's jeans down until he could yank them off his feet; he grinned when he realized that Jensen had taken his shoes off. "You planned this," he murmured, teeth dragging up the back of Jensen's leg, tongue flicking across the indentation behind his knee. Rubbing his stubbled cheek against the back of Jensen's thigh he straightened up and lifted Jensen's leg pushing it up over the corner of the pool table. His rough palm slid around Jensen's neck and over his cheek, two fingers pushing past his lover's soft lips. "You'd better make those," he groaned and fell forward, cock sliding along the cleft of Jensen's ass, "wet."

Jensen moaned around the fingers filling his mouth, working the saliva up along the digits as quickly as he could. He could feel Jared's arousal, so close, and he writhed impatiently back for more. "Jared," he mumbled around his husband's fingers, straining back and releasing them before turning enough to peer at him over his shoulder. ”Jesus Christ Jared you always know how to fuckin' drive me insane," he moaned and continued his impatient writhe backwards.

"Someone's gotta keep you in line." Jared's voice was quiet, low and gravelled with heat. Straddling Jensen's leg he rolled his hips forward, cock rubbing deliciously against his husband’s muscular flesh as his fingers found their way to Jensen's puckered entrance. Sliding them forward, rough, ready Jared's long digits fucked into his husband - _God_ still slick from that morning. " _Fuck_ ," he rumbled allowing himself the extra pleasure of falling forward onto Jensen's back and sinking his teeth into the back of the man's neck. Smooth, silky, the inside of Jensen's ass tightened around his fingers and Jared nipped his way across Jensen's shoulder, free hand slipping around to grip his husband's neck just below his jaw. "You ready?"

"Only always," Jensen pointed out with a smirk that broke into a heavy moan as Jared's fingers twisted within him. He could feel the heightened pleasure in Jared's body, knew the man wanted him just as much. After so long they just _knew_ each other and Jensen wouldn't trade that for anything. "Jared _do it_..." he begged, rocking his hips up further to encourage Jared to thrust into him.

"So fuckin' impatient," Jared withdrew his fingers, still grinding his cock against Jensen's ass, the back of his thigh. "Maybe," he rutted against Jensen, feeling the burn of pleasure as his fingers tightened on Jensen's hips. "I'll just leave you like this till we get back home."

They both knew it would be impossible for Jared to walk away, that is, unless he thought about how crazy Jensen would be by the time they got back to their place. Leaning down again Jared panted against the back of Jensen's ear, "you know how much you'd want it by then?" Arching back up of his lover's body Jared shifted to the side hand pushing Jensen's leg further up on to the pool table. Curling his fingers around his own cock he slid his fingers through the pre-come that had gathered there and rubbed it along his shaft. Positioning himself between Jensen's thighs he ran the tip of his cock across Jensen's entrance.

The only way to describe the noise Jensen made was guttural, something low and deep in the back of his throat. "Fuck Jared," he groaned loudly and rolled impatiently down and back into his husband's body. "You... you do that and,” he could hardly get the words out, throat clenched tightly. "Might just have to throw you down on the couch 'n fuck you," he murmured then trailed into a moan, rolling up. Jensen thought for a moment that they were taking so long, that Chris could be home at any time, and weirdly enough it only spurred his movements on, body lifting off the pool table restlessly.

Twisting his hips quickly, Jared grabbed Jensen's ass and thrust his cock forward, hard, unforgiving, slamming forward into his husband. "Fuck," he hissed as his body reacted instantly. The heat in his belly spun out of control, his spine arching back as the silky heat surrounded him. " _God_ ," he'd tried to wait until Jensen adjusted but the feel, _fuck_ , he never got used to it - the way Jensen's body just drew him in, the way his muscles clenched so tight around him, the twisting, the way his husband's body writhed. Pulling out slowly, he thrust forward again. "Can't wait..." Jensen made him _want_ so much, want _him_ ; his chest ached with emotion and desire and he bit down hard on his bottom lip as his hips snapped forward again.

"Don't wait," Jensen insisted, savouring the slight burn of Jared stretching him, loving how _full_ the man could make him. "Just _do_ it Jared. Fuck me," he growled, hips rocking backward to meet Jared's too slow thrust. He could feel the felt moving along his skin, the edge of the table digging into his muscles and Jensen's vision blurred. Jared's fingers were digging hard enough into his hips to bruise, which only added to the pleasure, knowing he'd see them reflected in the mirror later. " _Jared_..." he moaned urgently.

Jared's resolve shattered into pieces and his hips thrust forward in a steady rhythm as he held Jensen as still as he could. It was hot, _fuck_ Jensen drove him crazy with his words, the noises, the way he just said whatever he wanted. _The way he just wanted Jared_. He wouldn't last long - not with Jensen writhing about under him like he was on fire. "Don't," Jared threw his head back, mouth falling open to let out a loud groan, "don't you _dare_ come." Panting, Jared fucked hard and fast into Jensen's ass. His orgasm wasn't far away, it built in him like a tornado, whirling out of control so quickly and making him yank one hand off Jensen's hip only to slam it down in the middle of the man's back.

A harsh groan of Jared's name shook through Jensen’s chest, body surging forward into the table as he moved restlessly beneath Jared. Jared's request almost made it harder for Jensen to keep hold on himself and he sucked in a few sharp breaths. "So fuckin' good Jared," he growled, making a series of soft keening noises as Jared's pace increased. His hips angled in just the right way for the head Jared's cock to brush along his prostate and Jensen nearly screamed. Bright sparks shot across his eyes and Jensen clenched down hard on Jared, biting down hard enough on his lip to draw blood and restrain his orgasm from taking over him.

Widening his stance so he could thrust deeper, Jared knew he'd hit the right spot deep inside his lover again when Jensen's body lurched up, spine straining, fingers scrabbling at the green felt on the table. The way his lover's muscles tightened around his cock sent sparks straight up Jared's spine; gasping out Jensen's name Jared lost himself in the sensation of fucking into Jensen's heat.

" _God_... I..." rolling his bottom lip under his teeth Jared slammed forward hard into Jensen's ass. His orgasm shot through him like lightening, sparking around inside his body before sending his hips snapping forwards a few more times. Swearing softly, gasping in air, Jared's cock pulsed out his release into his husband's ass. Falling forward, hips still rolling against Jensen's, Jared's twitched and rocked his way through his release. "God, Jensen." Eyes still closed he slid his hands up Jensen's arms, twining their fingers together. "D...Don't come," he sucked on his husband's earlobe, "wait...."

Every part of Jensen was shaking with the restraint, trying to hold back from emptying himself against Chris' pool table. That definitely wouldn't have been a good idea. "J-jared..." he gasped, squeezing Jared's fingers. "I-I need... please," he writhed impatiently, twisting slowly to look back at his husband. "Please..." he groaned, hips an almost constant undulating motion back up into Jared's body.

Slithering down off Jensen's back, hissing as his cock slid free, Jared grabbed the other man and rolled him; he flipped Jensen so he was lying on his back. Trailing his fingers along the jut of his husband's hip bone Jared smiled slightly, "didn't," he sucked in a shuddering breath, "want you to make a mess."

Lowering himself down over Jensen's cock Jared blew a breath of air along the red, swollen shaft. " _God_ , you..." Swallowing down as much air as he could Jared sank his mouth down over Jensen's cock; he took as much as he could, nose settling in the sandy blond curls as he sucked hard on the throbbing heat. Hollowing his cheeks Jared sucked, tongue swirling around the head, dipping into the slit, everywhere - the taste of Jensen flooded his mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," Jensen spat and it was the only warning Jared was going to get. His body flared up off the table, hand curling hard into Jared's hair as his release suddenly tore through him, body too over stimulated to try and hold back. Jensen's eyes snapped shut as his body bent and curved over the table, legs wrapping around Jared as his orgasm worked through his system in steady waves. " _Jesus_ ," he gasped, collapsing back onto the table in a limp heap as the last of his release emptied into Jared's mouth.

The heat of Jensen's come was intoxicating. Jared swallowed, tongue gathering every drop he could before pulling off and crawling up to lie on his back beside Jensen. Panting softly he wiped at his mouth, turning his head to the side to gaze over at Jensen's profile. " _You_ are going to kill me one of these days," he murmured, curling his arm up to cradle Jensen's head.

There were moments where Jensen couldn't believe this was his life, Jared was _his_ , and they had forever to spend together. This was one of those times and he pushed up, surging forward until he could throw his arms around Jared's shoulders and cling to him. He nudged at his husband until their lips could meet in steady, slow glides. Jensen snaked his tongue forward to taste himself on Jared's tongue before pulling back enough to murmur, "god I fucking love you." Jensen sighed blissfully, continuing a soft whisper of kisses along Jared's lips.

Jared hummed his agreement quietly, sucking gentle kisses everywhere on Jensen's mouth. "Me too," Jared mumbled in between slow, languid kisses. His heart was beating steadily in his chest, happily, content.

"Hey what are-oh my _fucking_ god Jensen why are you _naked_?" Chris came into the room, screeching mid step, eyes widening as his keys fell from his fingers. He was with a girl, his date, and she squeaked, hand covering her mouth as her eyes grew wide. "What the fucking shit is this?! Did you just... did you guys... holy fuck... I'm gonna _kill_ you both," Chris fumbled over the words, seemingly frozen in his spot.

Jensen was half turned to him, legs around Jared's body, ass firmly planted on the edge of Chris' pool table. "Hey Chris, this your date?" He grinned brightly at them, swallowing to fight back the laugh bubbling up in him. "I would shake your hand but... well..." he pursued his lips and turned back to Jared, snorting through his nose.

Laughing softly, Jared tugged his shirt down discreetly and looked down at Jensen's shoulder feeling a heat in his cheeks like he'd _never_ felt before. "Chris," he began, “we came to ... check on your cactus." Jared licked his lips nervously, the corners of his mouth turning up slowly into a grin. "It's fine." he looked down at Jensen and nodded, "the cactus," he urged Jensen to respond.

Jensen stared up at Jared with wide eyes, lower lip trembling for a moment before he turned to glance at the still shocked look on both Chris and his date's faces. Chris was doing this odd, fish out of a water thing, face flushed red with anger. The girl's face was also flushed but Jensen had a feeling it had a lot less to do with the shock and more the utter hotness of them. The entire situation was absolutely hilarious and Jensen couldn't resist throwing his head back and laughing loudly. "Oh god, cactus... yeah... checkin' on..." he laughed louder and slid forward to do an odd sort of slither around Jared's body and keep himself as hidden as possible. "And also, your pool table is good."

"I'm gonna have to burn it," Chris sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "Jensen. I want my apartment key. Seriously. I can never... _fuck_ you two haven't done this before have you?" He grumbled, shaking his head roughly. "God Lexi, this is not what I expected you to see..."

"It's quite alright," the girl insisted, shuffling slightly.

Jensen dropped down to grab his pants, quickly stepping into them, taking a moment to pinch Jared's ass while he was down there. He was still chuckling, far too entertained by the entire situation.

Jared tried not to laugh. "It could... not be what..." Jared ran his hands through his hair nervously, "could not be what... it looks like." His chin tilted up, eyes wide and filled with his attempt at innocence. "Hello, Lexi." He smiled at the young woman, "I'm Jared and this is my husband, Jensen."

Shrugging, Jared reached blindly behind him for Jensen's shirt and held it out to him. Flicking his wrist over he looked at his watch, "God, Jensen. Look at the time... we have a... that... thing." Okay, so it was funny but _God_ Jared was more than a little mortified and insanely glad it wasn't _his_ pants that were lying on the floor just moments earlier.

"Nice to meet you Lexi," Jensen grinned at her and took Jared's hand, letting his husband drag him toward the door. "Thanks for the pool table Chris!" He called, catching the brief _You little fuc-_ before he tugged the front door shut. They stood in the hallway in front of Chris' apartment building for a moment before turning to each with wide eyes. Jensen once more broke into fits of laughter, doubling in half as he leaned against Jared's body. " _Fuck_ that was hilarious," he gasped, clinging to his husband.

Still laughing, Jared stumbled into motion dragging Jensen down the hall behind him. "God, if I'm gonna continue to work in this town I'm gonna have to stop going out with you - _anywhere_." He laughed louder and pushed the door open. Pausing as he stepped outside Jared turned suddenly. "Hey, about your little threat...”

Walking purposefully against Jared's side, Jensen dragged his husband's arm over his shoulder, linking their fingers together. "No way is this all my fault. If you hadn't been such a damn tease in the beginning we would have at least been dressed when Chris showed up," he chuckled and shook his head, turning to him, "and if you're referring to the me-slamming-you-down and having-my-way-with-you. It's _so_ on," Jensen smirked, elbowing Jared's side playfully as he pulled them across the parking lot to their motorcycle.

"You know, I have to be able to function at work tomorrow right?" Shaking his head slowly, the thought of Jensen's threat winding its way into his mind Jared swung his leg over the bike.

Grinning brightly, Jensen slid onto the bike behind Jared, pressing in close and curling his fingers along the inseam of his jeans. "What's the matter old man? Three times too much for you?" Jensen teased, whispering the words against the back of Jared's ear as he started up the bike.

"Oh there we go - the age threat. Now, I _know_ you want it." Grinning, Jared gunned the motorcycle to life and pulled out of the parking lot. It was going to be a long and _very_ enjoyable night.


End file.
